1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this application relates to an arrangement of components that combines the functions of a multi-use electronic device to optimize their usefulness. More specifically, this application describes a unique arrangement of a two panel electronic device, where the panels are connected by a hinge that allows 360° relative movement, thereby providing multiple operational positions for different functions.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile telephones and similar communication devices are rapidly expanding in-use and function. Such devices will soon provide Internet access, personal information management, facsimile, text messaging, picture, video, radio, in addition to telephone communication. To accomplish this there is a need to provide an arrangement of the components in a package that allows the efficient and ergonomically convenient use of the various functions.
With the introduction of multi-function electronic devices, it has become increasingly more difficult to design a user interface that enables the user to access the many types of functions and applications available in small hand held devices. It is a particular challenge to present a simple and efficient means by which the user can communicate with the device for browsing, selecting, and operating amidst the wide array of functional choices. The user interface generally consists of a keypad for entering data and commands and a display screen for presenting information relating to operation of the selected function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,157 is an example of a device which shows a two panel construction in which the two panels are moveable with respect to each other by means of an interconnecting hinge. The hinge is constructed to permit a full range of 360° relative movement between the panels. A display screen is mounted on one panel and a keyboard is constructed in the other panel. At 0° the display screen covers the keyboard in a closed position, an intermediate position allows the keyboard to be used in conjunction with the display and in a fully open position the display is rotated to be reversed to the opposite face of the other panel. The disclosure of the '157 is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Hinges, especially adapted for use in providing relative movement between two panels of a mobile communication device, are described in commonly owned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/829,415, filed Apr. 21, 2004 and Ser. No. 10/421,278, filed Apr. 23, 2003. The disclosures of these applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Hinges of the type described in these applications would be adaptable to provide the relative motion of the panels of the device of this invention.
It is a purpose of this invention to use a two panel construction to arrange the components of a multi-use device in the most convenient and useful manner.